


Love Me Like An Enemy

by noobsighbot



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dominant Terry Silver, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Silverusso, Submissive Daniel Larusso, minor lawrusso but like not really, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobsighbot/pseuds/noobsighbot
Summary: Daniel promises to give Silver whatever he asks when he makes good on his word to rid the Valley of Kreese.When Silver comes to collect, Daniel thinks that deep down a part of him has always been waiting — 1 year, five, ten, thirty years — for Silver to come back for him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 56
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm not particularly adept at choosing titles. Bear with me. 
> 
> After watching season 3 I went back to rewatch KK3 cause I didn't remember it well. And my brain went berniesanders.jpg I am once again asking you to fixate on a rarepair. So here we are. 
> 
> This is based on a prompt over on the cobrakaikink meme. 
> 
> prompt: Daniel is willing to do anything to protect his students, to make Kreese disappear. Silver promises him he can make that happen. Silver just wants one thing in return. Daniel promises to give him whatever he asks when he makes good on his word to rid the Valley of Kreese.
> 
> When Silver comes to collect, Daniel thinks that deep down a part of him has always been waiting — 1 year, five, ten, thirty years — for Silver to come back for him, for what belonged to him: Daniel, body mind and soul.
> 
> What Daniel doesn’t yet know is that letting go, giving in, would come as natural as breathing.

His trip to Japan had been surprisingly enlightening.

He’d reunited with his old flame Kumiko and his old rival Chozen. It was one of the most uncomfortable moments in his life, but all the same, an experience he was glad to have had. Kumiko had read him a few of Mr. Miyagi’s old letters and Chozen taught him some techniques he otherwise would have never learned.

Unfortunately, the real purpose of his visit was to secure a deal with Dayona. And they’d refused him, which put him back at square one. He wasn’t quite ready to throw in the towel just yet, but he also didn’t have very many ideas. Stepping onto the plane bound for home, reality sank in and the stress threatened to drown him.

Until Amanda called.

They were having dinner with an old friend of his and they were going to save the dealership after all. She hadn’t given a name and he’d been so relieved and tired he hadn’t thought to ask for one. He’d simply closed his eyes and let sleep take him. The worry had exhausted him more than any flight could.

He’d hardly thought of the mystery person who had supposedly saved their company. The dealership had been one problem among many and his brain had switched to the next pressing issue, which had been Robby. He hoped he was coping alright in juvie. He’d been so angry with Daniel and Johnny and rejected any attempt they made to contact him. He only hoped this rift with Robby could be so quickly resolved.

. . . . .

Their dinner guest that night was not an old friend. Barely an acquaintance. He’d had no contact with the man for the last three decades.

The face in his nightmares had barely changed. Hair just a bit lighter, still slicked back in a neat ponytail. Shining eyes to match a charming grin. A few more lines but hardly noticeable. He supposed that made sense. A mask didn’t age. That’s what it was.

So many years later and he still loomed over Daniel. Still made him feel so much smaller and fragile. Even from across the room.

He must have looked like he’d seen a ghost. His hands were shaking just a tiny bit. But Terry must have noticed.

The way his eyes were always trained on him. Daniel tried to keep them out of sight; old scars on his knuckles faded but still there. He had to keep it together. He had to pretend everything was fine. He’d lived like this for over 30 years. Burying the memories down deep. Forgetting to remember. He’d acted like everything was okay and eventually it was. He could keep doing that.

Amanda was looking at him. She might be able to sense how tense he was. He forced himself to relax. To smile a little more easily if falsely. He knew he might have to explain himself later; she usually saw through his lies. He only hoped she wouldn’t question them.

. . . . .

Someone had paid for Miguel’s surgery. The kids had raised some money themselves to help out Miguel’s family, but the expenses had already been taken care of. They didn’t say who, but they didn’t have to. Daniel knew. He just didn’t know why. Terry certainly had the money, but he wasn’t charitable. At least not unless he stood to gain something for his generosity. What could he possibly have to gain by helping out Miguel?

. . . . .

Robby was out of juvie; earlier than he should have been. Once again, Daniel knew who was behind this. Who had the money and the influence to pull this off. He just couldn’t figure out why. None of it made sense. Was he trying to ingratiate himself to them? First Miguel and now Robby. Was this all some tactic to try to recruit the boys to Kreese’s side? Both of them were going through difficult situations. Robby had pushed away both Daniel and Johnny. And Daniel knew Johnny hadn’t had much luck with Miguel either.

Terry knew how to lie and manipulate. He’d done it so easily with Daniel. Hidden his true intentions behind kind words and disarming smiles. He didn’t doubt he could do it again and pull those two boys down the same dark path he’d almost pulled Daniel down.

. . . . .

"Stay away from Robby.”

Daniel didn’t want to be here. Shouldn’t be here. But he had to protect Robby. He couldn’t let him make the same mistakes Daniel had.

“Lawrence’s kid? He’s got potential.”

“I don’t know what kinda messed up little scheme you and Kreese are trying to cook up this time, but leave Robby out of it.”

“Jealous, Dannyboy?” He was grinning. Always grinning like life was just a big joke.

“Don’t call me that.”

"What should I call you then? Sweetheart?”

Daniel inhaled slowly. He had to stay calm.

“I don’t have time for your games. Just leave Robby and Miguel out of this.” He didn’t wait for a reply.

He turned quickly and left. Being around Terry Silver always made him feel off kilter. He turned into someone he didn’t recognize. Or rather, someone he didn’t want to recognize. He brought out parts of Daniel that he kept under strict control. Except he didn’t have any control around Silver. He commanded, Daniel obeyed.

_“You’re like my little robot. All programmed and ready to roll.”_

Those words spoken so long ago still echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes, focused on his breathing, and willed that dark voice away.

. . . . .

The voice was still there. He managed to silence it for a while. But it always came back.

_“I’m in your mind, see. And once I’m in, I don’t get out.”_

It was louder now, more insistent. Seeing the man again; it was like his programming was kicking back in. Ever since he walked back into his life, he hadn’t thought of much else. Always wondering what he was doing. What he was planning. Trying to figure out his motives. Make sense of his actions. He’d taken over his life again.

. . . . .

“What is all this? Why did you save the dealership? Help Miguel and Robby?”

Why was he even asking? He couldn’t really trust anything the man said anyway.

“Out of the goodness of my heart.”

“What else did I expect?” Daniel muttered shaking his head.

“For you.”

The words caught him off guard.

“Why do you think I came back?”

“Kreese probably called and—"

“Don’t be naïve, Danny. I already knew Cobra Kai had opened back up. I knew what John was up to. I could have taken the dojo back myself, if I’d had any interest in it.”

“So this is, what? An apology? Well it’s not—”

“I don’t apologize.” He said smoothly. “Think of it as a favour.”

“I don’t want any favours from you,” Daniel said acidly.

“Don’t be so sure of that, Dannyboy,” Terry replied.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but didn’t comment on it.

He simply shook his head again and walked away.

. . . . .

Kreese had overturned everyone’s life. He’d gained Johnny’s trust again by preying on his sympathy and then managed to poison his own students against him. He’d taken back Cobra Kai, intending to inflict as much damage as he possibly could. He’d made good on his threats. Daniel supposed they might have underestimated him. Thought age might have dulled him a bit. But it had only made him nastier and that much more determined to lay waste to everyone and everything around him.

Now he had Robby in his grasp. Could twist his mind and mold him into whatever form he wanted. Turn all his goodness into anger. Daniel knew it all too well. He’d fallen prey to the same tactics. Terry had pulled him apart and reconstructed him in his own broken image. It had felt good for a while, until the guilt made him feel worse.

But Daniel had Mr. Miyagi to remind him of who he was and what he knew was right. Who did Robby have? This all had to end. Daniel had to put things right, once and for all.

. . . . .

“Robby’s doing good. Got that killer instinct.”

He locked eyes with Daniel, and although he didn’t smile, Daniel swore he could hear the smirk in his voice.

Daniel clenched his hands. Nails digging into his palms painfully. He felt a phantom pain in his fists and forced himself to relax.

“I told you to stay away from him,” Daniel’s voice was hard.

“I’m nowhere near him. He’s John’s student. I had nothing to do with any of it.” Terry said carelessly.

“You expect me to believe that? You were the one that busted him out of juvie. If it weren’t for you, he wouldn’t be training with that psycho!” He spit out.

“Still got that temper,” Terry said, actually grinning now. “Good. But you know it’s a lie. It was you and Lawrence that pushed him into John’s hands. Poor Robby, always second place. Second to Miguel and Samantha. Now that he’s Cobra Kai, he might just get to taste what number 1 feels like.”

“Robby’s not second place and he’s not Cobra Kai,” Daniel said firmly. “Kreese isn’t going to be around much longer.”

“That sounds like a threat. Didn’t think you had it in you,” Terry said, sounding suitably amused.

“It’s not a threat. It’s a promise. And you’re gonna be the one to get rid of him,” Daniel sounded much more confident than he felt.

“Me, get rid of my oldest and dearest friend? Why would I ever do that?” He replied sarcastically, with just a tinge of curiosity.

“For me,” Daniel answered simply. “You said you helped out as a favour to me, what’s one more?”

“This is bit more than a favour.”

He should, perhaps, be surprised that Terry hadn’t exploded in anger at his suggestion. But then again, he knew the man was twice as ruthless as Kreese.

“I’ll pay you.” He took a few steps forward. He’d always tried to maintain a certain distance from the man, but if he wanted to make this work, he had to sell it.

“I think you might need that money more than I do,” Silver replied sardonically, pouring himself a glass of wine.

“I didn’t say anything about money.”

Terry arched a brow in interest, regarding Daniel carefully. He took a sip of wine before answering.

"What else are you offering?”

Daniel walked forward again.

“Whatever you want,” Daniel replied, taking the glass from the other man’s hand and sipping from it.

“Anything?”

Daniel nodded, not trusting himself to speak and betray his nervousness.

“Well then, I guess we have a deal.”

His smile sent a shiver down Daniel’s spine.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has been changed cause the porn is now inbound. This is pretty tame, but it will probably get increasingly dirty, kinda dark maybe and a bit confusing lowkey.
> 
> Silverusso have a pretty complex relationship and clearly a lot of issues both individually as with each other.

Daniel didn’t know how he did it. He’d agonized over asking. Torn between relief and guilt. Kreese was gone, which meant they could all breathe easier. He’d set this in motion, asking Terry to 'get rid of him'. He hadn’t specified how and Terry hadn’t given any details. He could only guess what measures the man had taken. 

  
No matter how he felt about it, it was done now. 

. . . . .

  
There was some discussion on what would become of Cobra Kai. Terry was still technically the owner and had final say. Daniel wasn’t surprised to hear Johnny’s intention of taking back the dojo. He was surprised, however, that Terry was allowing it. He wasn’t relinquishing total control of the property, but would allow Johnny to oversee it at his own discretion. 

  
Johnny’s Eagle Fang students would be returning with him. Robby would rejoin Miyagi-Do, but was willing to give Johnny a chance at repairing the rift between them. Daniel was glad to have Robby back, but even more than that, he was relieved that his short stay with Kreese hadn’t left any lasting damage.

  
Silver returned to his business, running Dynatox and whatever else he did. The less Daniel knew, the better. But they’d made a deal, which meant he was always around. Always watching. ‘Looking after his investment’ he’d say. 

  
It had been a few weeks and nothing had happened yet. Silver still hadn’t asked him for anything and barely made contact. This had Daniel constantly on edge. What was he waiting for? When would he come back? What would he ask of Daniel? He had a pretty good idea, but he also knew better than to think he could easily predict what a person like Terry Silver was actually thinking. The man’s brain was like a bag full of cats.

  
Daniel was living his life moment to moment. Always looking over his shoulder. Waiting for something to happen. Expecting something without knowing quite what he was supposed to expect. Would he live like this forever? Was this some new way for Silver to mess with him? Leaving him stressed and needlessly paranoid. Watching and relishing in Daniel’s confusion and anxiety. 

  
This didn’t sit well with Daniel and made him a bit reckless. Maybe Silver fancied himself a coiled snake, ready to strike when the timing suited him. Well, Daniel was going to draw him out on his own terms. 

  
That's how he came to suggest weekly joint lessons for the Miyagi-Do and Cobra Kai students. Now that Johnny had taken back control and was trying to put his students back on the right path, they could work on repairing the relationship between their two dojos. It wasn’t a smooth process for some of their students, but it was helping. He and Johnny actually worked pretty well together when they had a common goal and no contention between them. They set a good example for the kids (well, most of the time), and that was the most important thing. 

  
Truth be told, it was also kind of fun. He’d almost forgotten that karate could be fun and not just about competition or morality or all out war. 

  
Apparently, he was having too much fun for Terry’s tastes. 

. . . . .

  
He got a text telling him a car would be coming by to pick him up later that night. He didn’t really have any viable excuse as to why he’d need to leave the house at that hour, so he’d simply told Amanda the truth. He was meeting his ‘old friend’ Terry. She still didn’t know who Terry Silver truly was to him; nor had he told her about his ‘favours' or their arrangement concerning Kreese. 

  
It was a little odd sending a car for him, but Terry was rich and eccentric. She bought that easily enough. Daniel knew it was actually a control tactic. He set the time and location and secured transportation to ensure Daniel didn't deviate from his plans.

. . . . .

  
Upon arriving, Daniel was escorted to his study to wait. He was waiting at least 15 minutes before he got restless and decided to look around a bit. He briefly wondered if the man had every room in his ridiculous mansion bugged and could be watching him right now.

He leaned over the desk, looking through some papers curiously, when he heard someone clear their voice behind him. Daniel whirled around and nearly bumped right into Silver. The man looked serious but started to smile slowly at seeing the surprise and momentary fear flash through big, brown eyes. Daniel stepped back reflexively, standing right against the edge of the desk. Being so close to the other man brought back memories of a different time. When he’d been younger, more trusting and overwhelmingly attracted to the tall, dark and handsome sensei. 

  
Silver had always stood too close. Stared at him too much. Daniel replayed those instances over and over in his mind, usually at night, when he sought a bit of relief with his hand. 

  
“Did I keep you waiting too long?” 

  
Daniel narrowed his eyes a bit. He was effectively caged in against the desk as Silver stepped closer. 

  
“I’ve been watching you, but of course you knew that. That’s why you’ve been cozying up to Lawrence,” There was an edge in his tone and Daniel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

  
“I wasn’t cozying up to anybody,” Daniel argued. “We’re getting along a bit better now, but we’re hardly the best of friends.”

  
“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? To get closer to him. An excuse to have his hands all over you. Like this,” he pulled Daniel forward by the hips, flush against him. Daniel gulped, feeling the other man’s breath on his cheek. He angled his head away. 

  
“No, I wouldn’t. There’s nothing going on,” he insisted. 

  
“That’s good. Cause I don’t do well with people touching what belongs to me. I’d hate to have to find yet another sensei to run Cobra Kai.”

  
Daniel recognized the statement for what it was. A threat. To send Johnny wherever it was he’d sent Kreese. Usually Daniel would have balked at being spoken to this way. He wasn’t property. But Terry would have no qualms about disposing of Johnny immediately, if the whim struck him. And maybe they weren’t that close, but Daniel didn’t wish his old rival any harm either. 

  
He forced himself to make eye contact, not surprised to see Terry staring intently at him. The hands on his hips were holding him just a little too tight, but Daniel didn’t attempt to pull away. He brought his hands up to the other man’s chest, rubbing through his shirt and leaned in closer to his face. The size and strength difference had always secretly excited Daniel. It sent a thrill of danger through him. 

  
“I’d never let Johnny touch me this way,” he soothed. Brushing his lips against the corner of Terry’s mouth. One of Terry’s hands came up to grip his hair. Daniel’s breath hitched before he was being pulled in and kissed forcefully. 

  
He bit down almost on instinct, not having expected such a sudden and aggressive kiss. Terry pulled away, a bit of blood shining on his lip. Daniel expected anger, but Terry was grinning delightedly, pulling Daniel in again and forcing his tongue in his mouth. The metallic taste of blood had Daniel hardening against the other man. He gripped his shoulders, breathing a bit hard when Terry pulled away again. 

  
“ _No one_ is going to touch you this way. You’re _mine_. You always were." his tone brokered no argument. 

  
Daniel was pushed back against the desk and he sprawled out over it, scattering papers everywhere. Silver was spreading his legs and stepping between them, hands working on getting Daniel’s slacks open. He wasted no time in tugging them down, chuckling darkly when he saw Daniel was bare underneath. 

  
“Eager, aren’t we?"

  
Daniel flushed a bit and let out a small hiss when he felt a thick finger prodding at him. 

  
“You even got yourself ready for me. My own needy little slut,” the words almost sounded affectionate. 

  
“Next time, I might want to watch.”

  
Daniel’s dick twitched and he suddenly wished he could hide his face. But then Terry was pushing in and Daniel had to bite down on a moan at the feeling of being filled. Despite a little experimentation on his own, in his younger days, Daniel hadn’t actually had sex with any men. He’d been curious, but he’d never had a relationship with another man and hadn’t wanted to have this experience with someone he didn’t feel close to. 

  
When Terry changed angle just a fraction, Daniel saw stars explode behind closed eyelids. He couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled up from his throat. He didn’t know how Silver kept his composure so well. 

  
“How many men have you had inside you?”

Terry seemed to switch between moods without warning. A light slap to his cheek had his eyes snapping open, locking with Terry’s cold gaze. Daniel shook his head.

  
“None. No one. I’ve never—” he broke off at a particularly hard thrust. 

  
“You’re my first,” Daniel breathed out, head falling back against the desk. 

  
“I’m your _only_ ,” the words were harsh and Daniel felt the man move in closer, one hand keeping his hips pinned and the other closing around his neck. Daniel nodded a bit, feeling the hand squeezing around his throat.

  
“Say it.”

  
“Only you. No one else.”

  
“What was that?” Terry asked loudly. 

  
“It's just you! Never anyone else...” Daniel panted, trying to infuse his words with more conviction. 

  
That seemed to appease the man and he caressed Daniel’s neck, soothing it. 

  
“That’s right.”

  
A few more hard thrusts had Daniel cumming with a small cry. He clamped down and finally he heard a low groan pass Terry’s lips as he emptied inside him moments later. 

  
His hair was stuck to his forehead, his shirt was soaked through with sweat and he felt something digging into his back uncomfortably, but Daniel thought he may never have had a better orgasm. He squinted a bit irritably at seeing Terry looking practically pristine. A little sweat on his brow, but not a hair out of place. 

  
Daniel knew he had to get home; Amanda would be expecting him. But at the moment, he was tired enough to wish he could have stayed the night. He heard a sigh as Terry slipped out of him and then a light kiss being placed on his lips. He blinked at the unexpected tenderness of the gesture, looking at the man above him. But Terry was pulling back and turning away to adjust his clothing.

  
Daniel sat up with some difficulty and blinked again at seeing a small towel being tossed beside him. He took it gratefully and wiped himself, adjusting his own clothes as best he could. He had to remember to throw them in the hamper and take a quick shower when he got home. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it presentable.

  
“The car’s waiting for you. I’ll be in touch.”

  
Silver didn’t spare him another glance before walking out. Daniel felt an odd moment of disappointment, but quickly shrugged it off. 

  
This was hot, extremely messed up, possessive sex, meant to serve as an absurd business transaction. Confusing, ‘first time’ emotions on a past crush/quasi enemy he didn’t have the time nor inclination to examine, had no place in it. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think. 🧐


	3. Chapter 3

When Terry walks into the weekly Miyagi-Kai lesson, Daniel knows trouble isn’t far behind. 

He thought they’d already worked this particular issue out last week, but apparently Terry felt like staking his claim more overtly.

Daniel tried to concentrate on the lesson, but the feeling of those eyes burning into him meant he kept losing focus. Johnny had gotten in a bunch of good shots that way. He was taking full advantage of the distraction Silver provided.

Daniel's teeth were starting to hurt from how tightly he clenched his jaw. 

Terry admonished him for his sloppy moves; unabashedly calling him ‘Dannyboy’. This only made Daniel worse. He was forced to call a break and try to get himself under control. Terry was trying to throw him off balance and he was making it easy for him.

He just wanted a small moment of peace to center himself. He should have known Terry wouldn’t allow that.

Daniel felt his presence without looking. Looming over him as he was wont to do. As usual, he leaned too close and Daniel had to crane his neck to look up at him. 

“You’re off your game today, Dannyboy. I know you can do better than that,” his tone was sneering and Daniel felt dangerously out of control. He wanted to punch that mocking smile off his smug face, but that would likely only excite the man. 

Then Terry was walking away, stopping to correct Sam’s form on a kick and Daniel could practically feel his blood pressure spiking. 

“What’s with the nickname?” 

Daniel let out an exasperated breath and turned, seeing Johnny come up beside him. 

“What?” 

“The whole ‘Dannyboy’. It’s kinda weird.”

He opened his mouth and closed it again, at a loss. Johnny was looking at him expectantly. 

“I told him not to call me that. Old habit, I guess.” 

“Old habit?”

Daniel hesitated in answering, and then there was a proprietary hand on his shoulder and that damn smug voice answering for him. 

“From back in 85, when he trained with me in Cobra Kai. Best student I ever had.” 

“When he WHAT?”

Daniel winced. He had enough of this. He called the students back to attention to continue with the lesson. From the corner of his eye he could see Johnny staring at him.

The brief pause they’d taken hadn’t helped him at all. If anything, it had set him even more on edge than he’d already been. And this seemed to amuse Terry greatly, who took an almost perverse pleasure in calling Daniel out on every single misstep. 

“What’s your deal, man?” Johnny asked abruptly. 

Daniel sensed danger. 

“My deal? No, no, no, see this was Danny’s deal,” there was a certain glee in his voice.

Daniel felt a flash of panic at what Silver might say next. 

“Alright! I think it’s time for another break. You kids just relax, I gotta talk to Mr. Silver for a moment.” 

He locked eyes with Terry and motioned for him to follow. They stepped into the dojo, just out of sight. 

“What was that? ‘Danny’s deal’? You were gonna tell him?!” Daniel tried to keep his voice down, any louder and he knew everyone would be able to hear them.

“Ohh the claws are out. You know I love that feisty temper of yours.” 

Someone coughed. Daniel looked stricken. Terry grinned. 

“I, uhh, have to use the bathroom,” Demetri said, shuffling past them awkwardly. 

Daniel waited a beat, until he could be sure Demetri had left. 

“You have to leave. Just go, before anyone else—”

“Is there a problem, Mr. LaRusso?”

Daniel looked up, praying for patience silently, before turning to look at Robby. 

“No. There’s no problem. We’re just talking. I’ll be out in a minute, ok?” Robby nodded, glaring suspiciously at Silver before turning and walking back out. 

“I think that Silver dude’s boning Mr. LaRusso.” Someone joked from outside. A chorus of laughs followed.

“QUIET!”  
. . . . .

This time, he didn’t wait to be summoned. 

He walked into the mansion easily, as if he was expected. Terry wasn’t in the study and Daniel wasn’t in the mood to wait. He asked the butler where the master of the house was and was promptly escorted there. 

He walked into a lavish bathroom. Terry sat in a huge tub almost overflowing with bubbles. He puffed on a cigar and Daniel felt his irritation flare up again. He spotted a bottle nearby and picked it up examining the label.

He took a swig and turned the bottle over, dumping the rest of it into the bath. It was petty, but it made him feel just a little bit better, seeing genuine annoyance mar the other man’s features momentarily. He dropped the bottle, feeling satisfied at the sound of glass smashing against the floor. 

He saw the tick in Terry’s jaw and smiled.

Terry cocked an eyebrow at him, Daniel started disrobing and stepped into the water, lowering himself onto the other man’s lap. The older man took another drag from the cigar. Daniel’s fingers thread through his ponytail, pulling him into a kiss, tasting the smoke.He tossed the cigar away carelessly, grabbing Daniel and pulling his body closer.

Daniel kissed lower, licking at the column of his neck and this time when he bit down, he meant to. He heard a chuckle and felt big hands move down his back to grab at his ass. Daniel reached back helping him adjust and lowered himself down onto his cock with a groan, feeling every inch as it slid inside. 

Water sloshed around and spilled over the edge of the tub as Daniel moved. He pushed away, back arching and nails scratching down a smooth chest, leaving angry red lines. Terry’s fingers dug into his ass, pulling him down harder to meet his thrusts.

Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed as he undulated against him. Terry’s gaze was locked on him, watching him move. It was strange how Daniel could always sense the other man so strongly. This time, the weight of his stare was welcome. The desire he knew was in those eyes, sent fire racing through his veins. 

One of Terry’s hands came around to tug at his cock and Daniel moaned, trying to rock into his fist even as the other hand held him in place. A few more twists on his dick and he was cumming, slumping forward and breathing hard. 

Terry bit at a nipple, laughing lowly at the shiver it sent through Daniel. Not to be outdone, Daniel squeezed rhythmically around the cock inside him. Terry held out as long as he could, but eventually he groaned around the nipple in his mouth as he spilled inside Daniel. 

When it was over, Daniel stood up and stepped out of the bath, careful to avoid the glass. He got dressed and didn’t bother to warn Terry who stepped out after him. The other man hissed as a shard lodged in his foot. He narrowed his eyes at Daniel, seeing a bit of red seep from the cut.

“It’s blood. So what?” 

An echo of Terry’s words to him in years past.

He leaned forward as if to kiss him, but brushed his lips past his cheek and whispered in his ear. 

“Don’t ever show up to one of my classes again.” 

And walked out.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I oop


	4. Chapter 4

The week passes quickly. He has class today with his kids and Cobra Kai. Part of him worries Terry will show up again. Mess with him even more because Daniel warned him not to. He’d seemed to have a lot of fun with it last week. But class progresses as usual and Terry never shows up.

As he watches the kids leave, he’s pulled out of his thoughts by Johnny. He'd been a little distracted and hadn’t noticed the other man was still there. He’s curious but also guarded, expecting Johnny to question him over last week’s events.

“So… you trained with Cobra Kai?”

Daniel takes a deep breath and thinks quickly of what to say and how to phrase it.

“Yeah. Only for a little while, before the All Valley. Mr. Miyagi didn’t want me to compete, so Terry took over my training.”

“What’s the deal between you two? He acts like one of those pervy old guys that tries to lure kids into their van.”

Daniel thought he might have laughed if he weren’t so anxious. This was not a line of questioning he felt comfortable with.

“There’s no deal. I mean, Terry’s just… a bit strange like that. Always was.”

“Bullshit.”

“What?”

“He said ‘Danny’s deal’, and I haven’t seen Kreese since this guy showed up.”

“And you’re complaining?” Daniel asked incredulously.

“I’m not complaining. I just wanna know what the hell’s going on. Are you and he—”

“Me and him aren’t anything. Whatever you’re thinking, you’re way off.” He said sharply.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything. But the kids think he’s nailing you,” Johnny replied derisively.

“They’re kids,” he punctuated this with a look of pure disdain. “They say a lot of dumb stuff. Obviously, you can relate. Now, if you don’t mind, I got some things to do, so—”

“Yeah, wouldn’t wanna keep your creepy sugar daddy waiting,” Johnny mocked, already on his way out.

Daniel clenched his fists, but let him go. Johnny was already suspicious; if he fought him over this, he’d only get worse. He didn’t need him meddling. He waited all evening, but Terry didn’t send for him and Daniel tried not to think about that, or him, for the rest of the night.

. . . . .

It’s another week and another Miyagi-Kai lesson. Class is a little awkward after the argument with Johnny, but neither of them let on that anything was amiss.

A small traitorous part of his mind actually hopes Terry will show up again. Despite the irritation and general chaos of that evening, there had also been a sense of excitement. His unwavering stare, the proximity. It made him nervous, which made him clumsy, but it also made him feel more alive. 

That small part he doesn’t acknowledge has him constantly watching the entrance, expecting to see Terry standing there.

When class ends, he’s mostly relieved that Terry hadn’t come. But now he craves his presence even more. Checking his phone every few minutes for a message or a call. Anything.

He gets nothing. 

. . . . .

He makes it halfway through the next week before he drives over there himself.

He’s escorted to the study where he sees Terry, chatting and drinking with a beautiful blonde woman. They’re sitting a bit closer than Daniel thinks is necessary. Terry’s smiling and the woman can barely seem to take her eyes off him.

“Daniel!”

Daniel freezes for a moment. He can’t even remember the last time Terry’s used his actual full name. It’s always been ‘Dannyboy’ no matter how many times he’s told him not to call him that.

Terry and the woman stand up and Daniel takes a few steps forward.

“This is Melissa, my new secretary.”

“Nice to meet you,” she says pleasantly.

Daniel shakes her hand a bit awkwardly and responds in kind.

“We were just about to step out for dinner.”

“Yes, would you like to join us?” Melissa asks.

“No. Thank you. I was just…in the area. Thought I’d stop by. I’ll be going."

“Say hi to Amanda and the kids for me.” Terry replied casually.

“Yeah. Okay. You two have a nice evening.”

He turned and walked out, his mind buzzing. ‘Daniel’? And was that woman really his secretary? 

Terry had only looked at him briefly, and acted almost unfamiliar with him. Instead, he stood close to Melissa, his right hand on her lower back. She looked relaxed in his presence and didn't shy away from his persistent gaze.

Daniel knew he was overanalyzing this. He also knew this was likely more of Terry’s mind games. Perfectly polite and cordial. Using his full name? Detached in a way he never was with Daniel.

He’d made a fool of himself. Driving over there to see the man, without even being called. And to be met with disinterest while he practically flaunted this woman in his face. Pretty and younger than Daniel.

He wasn’t jealous. He had no reason to be. Besides, nothing indecent had been going on, at least not that he'd seen. Even so, the encounter left him in a sour mood through the rest of the night. 

. . . . .

The week passes somewhat slowly and everything proceeds as usual. There’s still no sign of Terry.

Daniel thinks that maybe things have finally settled down. The dealership was doing well, the kids were too. Terry seemed to have tired of their arrangement, which meant he didn’t owe the man anything anymore. His life could return to normal.

This was a good thing. Everything had worked out for the best. He was free. Now he just had to keep repeating that to himself until he actually believed it.

Because this felt like a different type of prison. Shut out instead of locked in and still, nowhere to go. 

. . . . .

It’s a few hours after class when he looks out the window and sees a car parked out in front of the house.

He hates how his breath catches in his throat and his heart speeds up. He grabs a beer and resolves to ignore it. Two hours and two and a half beers later and the car is still there. He huffs and waits another half hour, drains his bottle and goes out.

This time he’s escorted directly to the master bedroom. His pulse speeds up again and he blames the reaction on the alcohol, averting his eyes from the large four poster bed with black silk sheets. Terry’s standing near a window, watching him.

“You took your time.”

“I shouldn’t have come at all.”

“But you did.”

“I thought the driver would have left after an hour.”

“He would have waited there all night, if necessary.”

They’re silent for a minute, just watching each other.

“What do you want?” He asks a bit heatedly. “It’s been weeks, I thought this arrangement was over.”

“You’re not getting out of our deal that easily. You still owe me, Dannyboy.”

Hearing that nickname again was strangely mollifying.

“You’re mad because you think I fucked Melissa.”

“I’m not mad. You can do whatever you want.” Daniel shrugged. 

“She’s my old secretary’s granddaughter. Margaret’s been retired for some time. I hadn’t found a suitable replacement, until now.”

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“You don’t want it to matter. But it does. It was eating you up inside,” Terry said, advancing on him slowly.

He backed Daniel into one of the posters of the bed. Leaning in close to his face, eyes locked on each other. Daniel couldn’t move or look away.

“You worried that I was tired of you. Imagined how many others I could have been fucking while you waited for me to call. You forget, I know you, Dannyboy. Inside and out.”

Terry undresses him slowly, deliberately. Daniel makes no move to either help him or push him away. Simply let’s Terry take control and feels the anticipation climb higher.

“Get on the bed.” Daniel doesn’t think, only obeys.

Terry joins him a moment later, hands trailing down his chest reverently and stopping at his hips. He kisses his chin and his neck, trailing down to tease a nipple with his teeth. Daniel fingers comb through his hair, arching into his mouth.

Terry pulls away and lays him down. Daniel’s eyes are closed, heightening the feeling when two thick fingers push inside him, stretching. Terry’s voice is near his ear, whispering praises. Daniel bites down on a whimper when he feels his thick cock replacing the fingers. It glides in smoothly, stealing his breath inch by inch.

In this moment, with Terry’s body moving against his, the heat and pleasure overloading his senses, Daniel can’t lie to himself. He craves this. Terry’s hands holding him, his cock moving inside him. His eyes and lips and everything else. It’s slow and perfect. Every thrust hitting just the right spot, sending waves of bliss through every cell of his body.

It’s never been like this before. Daniel didn’t think it ever could be. That their intimacy could ever be anything other than a quick and dirty fuck they didn’t talk about.

“There’s no one else. No one could ever compare to you.” The words are breathed into his mouth and a tongue swallows his whimper.

He’s been left waiting and wanting. But not just for a few weeks. Years. He feels like he’s been waiting for this since he met Terry all those years ago.

He’d wanted him so bad and when the truth finally came out, he tried to turn all that desire into hate. But the need was no less strong, even tainted by loathing and violence. He still craved that closeness and intensity like nothing else. He'd never been so deeply affected by another man, in _that_ way. 

Then Terry left, and Daniel had to deal with the fact that the Terry he’d known, had never existed. But the real one could still control him just as easily. Had still carved out a place in his soul and burrowed deep into his mind. And even in his absence, Daniel was still just as powerless against him. So he clung to his memory. And waited.

One year. Five. Then ten. Thirty years later and finally, he’d come back for him.

“It does matter,” he mumbled, breathing against Terry’s shoulder.

He wasn’t sure if he would allow himself to feel that way tomorrow, but for now, he did. This wasn’t just a deal and it wasn’t just about sex or control or whatever other lie they used to make it more palatable.

He felt the pleasure crest; ecstasy flowing through his spent body, drawing a soft mewl from his lips. Terry thrusts through it, prolonging the sensation, until finally letting go himself, filling Daniel.

They stay like that, intertwined, long after they're done.

. . . . . 

Next week, an obnoxiously expensive bottle of wine arrives, with a note that reads "for your bath". He hears some of the kids argue over its meaning and who could have sent it. Johnny squints at him knowingly. Daniel smiles privately and stores the bottle away. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn with feelings. Have those feelings been fully resolved? Not bloody likely. But they're getting there. At some point. 
> 
> Also, sidenote: I cannot write Johnny or lawrusso. Like maybe pure crack if I tried, but I don't know. Just not sure if I got the voice down quite right or if I'm vibing properly with their dynamic. I guess I'll let you guys be the judge of that though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not do the math to establish when exactly Silver showed up or how long it's been. But for plot convenience sake, it's Valentine's Day.

It was Valentine’s Day.

Throughout the day, a deliveryman would bring him bouquets of flowers. Every type of flower in every available colour. He found out he was allergic to at least some of them, although he wasn’t sure which considering the sheer volume. Along with the flowers were chocolate. Some of them he was sure were imported.

He’d simply started handing out flowers and chocolates to employees and clients at the dealership. None of them came with a card, so luckily, no one could identify who’d been sending him so many gifts.

Louie thought he had a stalker and well, he wasn’t entirely wrong.

. . . . .

Later that night, he and Amanda went to their favourite restaurant for a nice dinner. They were having a pleasant time until…

“So, was this Terry Silver guy an old boyfriend of yours?”

Daniel nearly spat a mouthful of some rather pricey white wine all over their table. He spent a full minute coughing, while almost everyone around them watched with mild alarm. Amanda patted him on the back, pouring him water to help clear up his cough.

“I mean, the guy is filthy rich, so obviously could afford all those gifts.”

Daniel stopped coughing but that was hardly a relief when he thought he might be having a stroke instead.

“I thought he might have had a a bit of a crush on you. The way he spoke about you and kept checking you out at dinner.”

“He was not checking me out.” Daniel denied.

“He barely took his eyes off you.”

Daniel didn’t know how to respond. It was kinda true. Terry definitely had the tendency to stare. He didn’t think Amanda had payed that close enough attention to have noticed. He stayed silent and occupied himself with pouring himself yet more water.

“You were so uncomfortable too, so I figured maybe he was an ex.”

“Absolutely not,” he shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

He could feel her smirking at him all the same.

“Which part?”

“All of it. We were never involved,” he said empathetically, finally looking back at her.

“But you wanted to be?”

“Wha—No!” he looked around quickly to make sure they weren’t being watched again and lowered his voice. “He was my sensei once, alright? Only for a very short period of time. I was going through a bit of a rough patch with Mr. Miyagi and Terry offered to train me instead. That’s all.”

“Another karate guy, of course,” Amanda said, deadpan.

It was quiet for a moment and Daniel dared hope the discussion was over.

“You and Mr. Miyagi had a rough patch? You never mentioned this before,” she pointed out.

He sighed.

“Well, it wasn’t really important. It was just a minor disagreement.”

“So you’re sure your ‘old friend’ Terry doesn’t have the hots for you? Cause Sam told me about what happened a few weeks ago at class…”

“Nothing happened at class. Yeah, Terry showed up, but he was just watching and giving some pointers.”

“Sounded like he did a bit more than that,” she murmured, and took a sip of wine.

What had Sam told Amanda? He tried to remember anything Terry could have said or done that might have come across as particularly strange enough to warrant suspicion. It was no use. He was too used to Terry’s mannerisms. What others likely saw as odd was just normal Terry behaviour to him now.

“What brought this on?” Daniel asked instead.

“He bought you an entire flower shop,” she replied a little sarcastically. “It’s really not a big deal if you two used to be a thing. It was a long time ago.”

“Well we didn’t ‘used to be a thing’ not then,” he focused on his plate, cutting his steak a bit too aggressively. “And not now,” he added succinctly.

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed about it.” she assured.

“I don't.” he said resolutely, but his cheeks felt hot.

“Okay…” Amanda quirked an eyebrow just slightly at him, but didn’t question him further.

When they asked for the bill, they were told it was already taken care of. Amanda gave him one of her looks. Daniel rolled his eyes.

. . . . .

After dinner, they arrived to find even more flowers waiting at home, all addressed to Daniel. Including a postcard from Tahiti. He had no explanation for that one. Amanda laughed a little, mumbling something about ‘karate boyfriends’ and went upstairs.

After a little while, he noticed a familiar car parked outside. He practically yanked the curtains closed and shut off all the lights, heading quickly to the bedroom.

. . . . .

He was having an affair. With a man, whom by all accounts he should hate and mistrust.

But he didn’t.

He’d offered himself up all too willingly.

And then he'd compartmentalized. This was just another part of his life now. Not unlike his job at the dealership or running the dojo. It was an arrangement he’d made reluctantly and was probably going to be temporary, anyway. They’d tire of it eventually.

But he wasn’t just hiding the truth anymore; he was actively lying.

How long could he keep pretending? How long would Terry let him pretend?

He didn’t know how much Amanda really knew -or suspected at least- about his relationship with Terry Silver. What if she knew everything? What if Terry had told her everything? They’d talked while Daniel was in Okinawa.

For all he knew, Amanda was testing him; seeing if he’d lie or own up to it.

But then, she hadn’t seemed bothered at all. On the contrary, she’d sort of shrugged and laughed it off. And then they’d slept together. If she knew more than she said, she hid it well.

. . . . .

He waited an extra day before going to Terry. He didn’t tell Amanda and didn’t want to give her any reason to wonder about it.

Terry was on a call when he walked into the study. He continued talking like he didn’t notice him, but Daniel felt his eyes follow him around the room. After a moment he came to lounge against the desk. Terry eyed him up and down and quickly ended the call.

“Next time, you don’t have to buy out the entire stock of flowers and candy in the city.”

“Wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I got you everything,” he shrugged.

“You might as well have sent a flashing neon sign with your name on it. Amanda figured out they were all from you,” Daniel said, annoyed.

“That was the point.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes. Terry’s infuriating calm always managed to rile him up, but Daniel was learning to match his unbothered attitude.

“Did you wait up all night?” he asked.

Something like anger flashed quickly in his eyes. Daniel caught it.

“What did you do without me?” he asked, a slight mocking lilt to his tone.

Terry remained composed, but Daniel could tell when there was something else lurking under that carefully crafted image.

“I found someone else to fuck.” He replied crudely.

“No you didn’t. ‘There’s no one else’, remember?”

“I say a lot of things I don’t mean. You should know that better than anyone.”

Daniel merely smirked.

“A week ago I would have bought that line, but we both know you’re pissed and just trying to hurt my feelings.”

“Oh, but there’s other ways I could hurt you, Dannyboy.”

Daniel leaned forward just slightly, meeting his menacing stare.

“Then why don’t we try them?”

. . . . .

That’s how he ended up on his knees, hands tied behind his back with Terry’s belt. He felt even bigger in his throat, cutting off his airway, but Daniel didn’t try to pull away. Took his thrusts, drool running down his chin and defiance shining through blurry eyes. Terry pressed in deeply then withdrew, letting Daniel feel every inch as it slid in and out.

The leather belt was digging painfully into his wrists and his jaw was starting to ache, but he didn’t let it show. He concentrated on breathing through his nose, when he could get air in.

The weight of the thick length on his tongue, the head pushing at the back of his throat, and the heat in blue eyes, staring down at him. He was painfully hard in his pants, erection straining against his zipper, right on the edge. Terry wanted to see him squirm, but he wasn’t going to.

Terry held him still, testing his endurance. Daniel’s throat fluttered around him, feeling a bit lightheaded. Still, he refused to pull away, meeting Terry’s enthusiasm for pain with his own pleasure. Moaning and sending vibrations through his dick.

“You love this. If I’d known you liked getting throat fucked so much, I would have done it sooner.”

He resumed thrusting. The wet clicking sounds barely masking Daniel’s moans. He tightened his lips, sucking harder, determined to get Terry off.

Daniel saw his eyes flutter closed, dick twitching against his tongue before he felt warm jets fill his mouth. He swallowed instinctively, the taste heady. Terry brushed a hand through his hair and pulled him back, wet cock sliding out of his mouth with pearly strings of spit and cum. Daniel filled his lungs with much needed air.

Terry smiled a bit meanly, enjoying seeing Daniel licking the cum on his lips, desperate for every last drop, and still, unable to cum himself.

He pulled him up and lead him over to the desk. Deft hands undid his pants, yanking them down. Then he was turned and pinned to the surface of the desk, cheek pressed against polished, dark wood. He felt something wet drip over his hole. He somehow doubted it was lube but it didn’t matter much anyway. Terry was still slick with his saliva and slid in smoothly.

Daniel’s own dick was trapped against the desk and Terry’s hands gripped his hips harshly, fingers digging in and leaving behind red bruises. A few sharp thrusts against his prostate was all it took for him to cum.

They fuck their way into the bedroom. His arms are free and he's layed out comfortably against cool, satin sheets. Terry fucked him loose and full of cum, some of it still leaking out with every thrust.

Daniel didn’t say so, but his obediently gagging on his cock earlier had tipped Terry off that he liked to be choked. He kept a hand wrapped tightly around Daniel’s neck, hard enough that he felt his ring dig into the delicate skin there. He’d let up just enough to let Daniel take the barest breath before squeezing again.

The lack of oxygen made him cum harder than before, milking more cum out of Terry before he blacked out.

. . . . .

When he comes to, Terry's lounging next to him on his cellphone, laughing at something or other. He says goodbye and tosses his cellphone aside, looking at Daniel.

“John says hi,” he smiles.

Daniel blinks slowly and briefly wonders if the oxygen deprivation had actually caused serious damage.

“What?” he asks dumbly, cause what else could he say?

“Kreese. He sent you a postcard from Tahiti.”

“John Kreese. Your mentally unstable friend John Kreese that ran Cobra Kai? He—” Daniel interrupted himself, thinking of how to word his next question. “He’s not—” he paused again.

“He’s not dead?” Terry finished for him. “Did you really think I had him killed?”

“I don’t know what I thought,” Daniel said, nonplussed.

“You did...You thought I killed him!” He laughed loudly.

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t put anything past you,” Daniel responds, thoroughly annoyed.

Terry moves closer and leans down to his face. “Does that turn you on? The thought of me murdering someone for you?” His voice is velvety and Daniel pulls him into a languid kiss.

“Who else do you want dead? Tom Cole? Johnny Lawrence?”

“You’re not still hung up over that?” Daniel asks exasperatedly.

“Can’t fuck a deadman.” Terry reasons. “Unless you’re into that too?”

Daniel pulls away, looking at him in disgust.

“I’m kidding,” Terry says humorously, pulling him back against his side. “Mostly.”

A beat of silence.

“We could roleplay…” he says suggestively, tweaking Daniel’s nipple.

“Yes,” Daniel’s hand snakes down, grasping Terry's dick, beginning to pump it slowly. “Sensei.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was plotting this chapter out, I realized I've been subconsciously writing barchie parallels. ie fwb/sex deal and shower sex/bathtub sex. Love that for me. 
> 
> Again I'm not too sure about Amanda's voice, but I think I did pretty ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longish chapter since I put off writing and updating for a while.
> 
> Daniel and Johnny have a proper heart to heart. Or, well, as proper as it gets between them.
> 
> I took some liberties with the layout of the Cobra Kai dojo. 🤷
> 
> There's also supposed to be a fight, but ironically I didn't feel up to the task of writing a solid fight scene for this tv show that revolves around fighting. But there's very likely going to be another fight scene in another chapter so we'll see how that one goes.

Johnny rarely saw Terry Silver and the few times he’d been around, they hadn’t spoken. Kreese had introduced him. His ‘old war buddy', and shortly after that, he’d disappeared. Johnny hadn’t really asked questions, partly because he hadn’t had much further contact with Silver, but mostly because he had shit to do. He was trying to help Miguel get back on his feet.

It wasn’t hard to figure out that Silver was the guy that paid for everything and got Robby out of juvie. Johnny didn’t have any answers for that either, but he figured as long as Silver wasn’t asking for anything in return, it was best to accept it and leave the creep alone.

But there was something going on between him and LaRusso. Normally he wouldn’t care, but Silver saying ‘Danny’s deal’ kept bugging him. When he’d tried questioning Daniel, he beat around the bush and got defensive real fast. Squirrelly shit like that didn’t sit well with him. He knew something was up and he was going to find out about it one way or another.

. . . . .

This week’s joint class was happening at the Cobra Kai dojo. Silver showed up, dropped something off, creeped on Daniel a bit and left.

After class, things got interesting.

Silver returned, said he was having professionals come in to clean the place up and would close the dojo down himself. LaRusso had already left with Sam and Robby a few minutes before. It was almost like they’d deliberately missed each other. Johnny shrugged it off, getting ready to take off for the night.

He’d already left the lot when he noticed a familiar car coming. Daniel was pulling up to the dojo again. Alone.

Johnny drove away only to circle back. He parked the car far enough away not to be seen and crept along on foot towards the dojo. He tried to formulate a plan. Barging in and demanding answers was easy enough, but wouldn’t work. Plus, he was pretty sure he could take LaRusso, but Silver was a wildcard.

He made his way to the back entrance.

. . . . .

Daniel should probably be paying more attention, but his mind was too busy processing the current situation to listen to whatever messed up karate ideology Terry was spouting at him.

He was standing in the Cobra Kai dojo, wearing a white Cobra Kai gi, in front of a stern looking Terry in a black gi. The whole thing felt surreal. Like a faded memory suddenly playing out in real time technicolor.

This was crazy. Fucking at Terry’s house, even in a bathtub with wine in it, was one thing. But the Cobra Kai dojo? When Terry suggested they role play, he hadn’t even considered this, and yet he should have. It was Terry Silver after all. Excessive was practically his middle name. Of course he’d want to go the whole nine yards just for a fantasy fuck.

“You haven’t been listening, have you?”

He snapped to attention, realizing he’d been staring at Terry’s chest through his whole internal monologue.

“Yeah, I ha—I mean, yes, sir.”

“You’re distracted. Do you remember the 3 D’s I taught you?”

“Desire, Devotion and Discipline.”

“Good. But Discipline is still lacking. We’ll have to work on that. Get on your knees.”

“What for?”

Terry stared at him.

“Is it your place to question me?”

Daniel opened his mouth as if to argue, but closed it promptly. This was role play, he reminded himself. It wasn’t meant to be serious.

“No, Sensei,” He got on his knees.

“A good student does as he’d told, when he’s told. You always struggled with that, but we’re going to fix it.”

. . . . .

“…3 D’s I taught you?”

Johnny crept closer, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. It had been a bit of a struggle getting the rusty door open without making a racket. He fiddled with the doorknob to his office. Luckily it was unlocked so he could slip right in. It was a good enough vantage point to listen and observe without being seen.

He stayed near the window but out of sight, just barely leaning over to see what was going on. Daniel was on his knees, mouth open and...Johnny jerked back so hard he almost hit the wall.

He’d mostly treated the whole ‘Silver nailing Daniel’ thing as a joke. But that was definitely Daniel in there giving what sounded like pretty good head.

Was Silver paying him for this? Was that what he meant by ‘Danny’s deal’? LaRusso was letting this slimeball use him for sex, in exchange for money or favours? Nah. It had to be something serious for him to be cheating on his wife. Unless she was in on it too?

Shit. He’d wanted answers but answers had only gotten him more questions. And a really awkward boner.

He had to get out of here. But what was he supposed to do now? Confront LaRusso and admit he’d been spying on them like some weird peeping tom? He’d have to worry about it later. Right now, he just had to get out and not get caught. He slipped back out of his office and made his to the back entrance as quickly and noiselessly as he could manage.

. . . . .

Daniel looked up at him with a coy seducing gaze. He took hold of his shaft with one hand and began to stroke his length. At the same time his lips slipped down to his balls and began to suck on one of them.

He began to lick a trail along the underside of his shaft moving his tongue from side to side as he worked his way towards the tip of his prick. When he reached the tip, he opened his mouth and gripping at the base of his shaft he worked his hand down along the length, forcing the precum straight out onto his tongue. All the while he continued to gaze up into blue eyes.

Reaching out with one powerful hand, Terry grabbed the knot of Daniel’s headband. Daniel’s hands fell to his knees. With no further warning, he pulled him forward, his cock sinking into his wide open mouth. The harsh thrust made Daniel gag as he felt his cock pound at the entrance to his throat.

He ran his tongue along the underside of his cock as Terry began to thrust in and out of his mouth. His balls, still wet with saliva, began to slap against Daniel’s chin as he deep throated his entire length. The entire time he continued to gaze up into his eyes as he face fucked him roughly.

Terry pulled his cock entirely from between his lips. Daniel gasped for breath. He licked his lips collecting the saliva that coated them. Terry’s entire length glistened with spit. Taking his member in one hand he slapped it across Daniel’s tongue a few times.

Pressing his tip to his lips, Daniel eagerly licked around the plump tip of his prick, before opening wide and allowing him to slide back in. Once more, Terry began to piston roughly into his throat sending up a sound of wet clicks and occasional gags, as he swallowed every single inch of him.

Tugging back on the tails of the headband, he pulled free from between Daniel’s lips and with the aid of his free hand he pointed his throbbing erection at his upturned face. Daniel took big gulps of air, wide brown eyes watched the pleasure wash over Terry’s features.

Jets of creamy white come surged forth through the air from the tip of his cock. As the first of them struck his dusky skin he could feel the warmth of the seed on his face. Ropey strands of semen splashed across his cheeks and dripped down across his lips and chin.

Terry swiped a bit of come with his thumb and pushed against Daniel’s plump lips. Daniel opened up, sucking his thumb obediently with a small moan.

“Was that good, Sensei?”

“For a start,” He smirked. “I hope you don’t think we’re done here.”

“Course not. The lesson just started.”

“Turn over.”

Daniel did as instructed turning over onto his hands and knees. He felt the pants of his gi being pulled down and a sharp smack on his ass. Then big hands spreading him open and a slippery tongue licking around his hole. Daniel almost squirmed away. He’d never had anyone’s tongue there. This felt like both the dirtiest and most intimate act he’d ever engaged in. Terry’s come still drying on his face and his hot tongue pushing inside him.

Daniel collapsed forward onto his elbows, Terry’s tongue was like a hot brand, licking him open. He pushed back slightly, overwhelmed at the sensations running through him. Then the tongue was slipping out of him, replaced by slick fingers. First two then 4, stretching him, searching for that spot. He let out a choked off moan when those fingers found his prostate, jabbing it mercilessly. Daniel pushed back more eagerly now, but a strong hand held his hips still.

“Stay still,” Terry’s firm voice commanded.

Daniel let out a frustrated huff and felt another sharp smack to his ass, harder than the last. He sucked in a breath at the sting and did as he was told, trying to keep still. Terry kept it up, fingers hitting that spot repeatedly.

“Are you close?”

“Yes sir.”

“Did I give you permission to come?”

“No sir.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“Hold it s-sir.” Daniel stuttered, hips tensing under Terry’s strong grip. He was dangerously close to coming.

Terry finally pulled his fingers out. Daniel trembled, muffling a whimper into his sleeve. He’d been holding on so long, hoping Terry would relent and allow him to come. Instead he’d stopped completely and Daniel could already feel his orgasm fading.

“Mercy does not exist in this dojo, does it?”

Daniel but back a retort.

“Does it?” he felt a sharp tug at his headband.

“No, Sensei!” Daniel responded in an almost growl.

He felt his bandana being tugged again and raised his head to look over his shoulder.

“Get on top.”

Terry layed down. Daniel pulled his pants down and kicked them off. He moved to straddle the other man. He reached behind, steadying his dick before sinking down quickly. He didn’t wait to be given the go ahead, already raising back up and sinking down again. He’d been so close before, all he wanted to do now was chase the pleasure denied him.

“How’s it feel, Dannyboy?”

“Big…good.”

“What is?”

“Your cock, sir.”

“Can anyone else make you feel this good?”

“No sir. Only you can.”

“That’s right,” Terry said, thrusting up forcefully. “Touch yourself.”

Daniel wrapped a shaky hand around himself. He bit his lip, eyes closed and head tilted back.

“You want to come?”

“Yes sir.”

“But you won’t, will you?”

“No sir. Not yet.”

“Good boy.”

Terry watched him for a bit, enjoying the sight of his boy bouncing on his cock. Then he tapped his thigh, grabbing his attention.

“On your stomach.”

Daniel came to a stop, almost crying out in frustration. But he complied, lifting himself off of Terry and laying down fact first against the mat. He lifted his hips a bit, keeping them raised so he could wrap his hand back around his dick.

Within moments Terry was pushing back inside him. His cock sliding home easily. Daniel gripped the mat with his free hand, holding on against Terry’s hard thrusts. His mouth was open, breathy moans escaping him as Terry found that spot inside him again and aimed every thrust on it.

His own hand faltered on his dick or he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from coming. Terry draped over his back, grabbing a handful of Daniel’s hair and pulling his head back. He nipped at his ear, groaning filthy words into it.

“You were made to take my cock.”

“Yessss Sensei,” Daniel answered, voice wavering a bit.

“Come.”

Daniel obeyed, come spurting out of his cock and onto the mat below him. Hole clenching around Terry’s cock like a vice. Terry powered through it, thrusting hard until it was too much take. He pulled out, hot come coating Daniel’s ass in white streaks.

Daniel could no longer keep his hips up and sank down, turning over onto his back. He was red and sweaty and covered in come. But it was the best he could ever remember feeling.

. . . . .

Johnny contemplates waiting for the next Cobra Kai/Miyagi-do lesson, but decides against it. That’s a week away. He wants to get this over with, before he could talk himself out of it.

“I know what you two guys are doing.”

“What? What who is doing?”

“You and Silver.”

“What are you talking about?” Daniel asked impatiently.

“The '3 D’s’. Dick, Discipline and Doritos or some shit like that.”

“Doritos?? What the hell are you on about?” Daniel sounded incredulous. But Johnny clearly knew something, he was certain of that. "Did Terry say something to you?”

“Silver? No. We rarely say two words to each other.”

“Then I don’t know what you think you heard, but—”

“I don’t _think_ I heard anything. I _know_ I saw you,” Johnny stated. “You were giving that skeez, head.” He continued. “It’s funny, when I painted that dick on your billboard, I didn’t think you’d take it as a challenge.”

Daniel balled his hand into a fist and before he could think better of it, aimed a right hook at Johnny’s nose.

Johnny checked his nose, fingers coming away with blood and aimed his own right hook at Daniel’s eye.

. . . . .

Daniel lay there, breathing hard. His jaw felt tender and his right eye was red and sealed shut. Johnny was sitting on the ground next to him, and clutching his ribs. They stayed like that for a while; silent, just breathing. It was getting darker out, Daniel sat up slowly, wincing as he got to his feet.

He offered a hand to Johnny who merely batted it away and tried to stand on his own. Daniel shook his head and grabbed his arm to help haul him up. When he was standing, Daniel let him go and moved towards the dojo, hand on his lower back. Johnny followed him in, still holding his ribs.

Daniel pulled out a wine bottle from somewhere. He sat down unceremoniously, drinking straight from the bottle. Johnny preferred beer, but he was thirsty and wine would do. Daniel handed him the bottle and he took a swig, some wine spilling down his chin. He wiped it away with his wrist, setting the bottle down between them.

“You were spying on us?”

Johnny wasn’t expecting him to bring it up voluntarily.

“I forgot my laptop in my office. Had to go back for it.” He answered casually. He figured that was a believable enough excuse.

Daniel seemed to buy it. He didn’t question him at least.

“Is he paying you or blackmailing you or somethin'?” he asked a bit tentatively. He didn’t think Daniel had the energy to start another fight, but he wasn’t too sure.

“Paying me? I’m not a hooker, Johnny. We made a deal.”

“Let me guess, he gets rid of Kreese and he gets to fuck you?”

Daniel didn’t look at him, just nodded slightly.

“I fucking knew it.” Johnny muttered. “So is the old bastard dead?”

Daniel chuckled bitterly. “No. He’s in Tahiti.”

“Assbag sent me a post card that just said ‘fuck you’ on it.”

Daniel snorted in response. “Sent me one too.”

“But Kreese has been gone for what, two months now? Why are you still fucking this guy?”

Daniel had no answer to that. At least not one Johnny could accept. Not one he could admit to. So he drank to fill the silence.

“What about back in 85? He said he trained you. I still can’t believe you joined Cobra Kai.”

“I didn’t really join. I was just…I needed training and he offered to help. Just for the tournament. He showed up one day, saying Kreese was dead and he was opening Cobra Kai again, wanted to set things right. I fell for it.”

“He didn’t…try anything back then too, did he?”

“No."

Daniel wondered if the word sounded as regretful to Johnny as it did to his own ears. 

Johnny just felt relieved. The whack job hadn’t been around Robby long, but he’d still had the time to…he didn’t even want to think about it. If he tried anything like that with Robby, he’d take a crowbar to his nuts and shove them down his throat.

“Hey, so why didn’t Miyagi train you?”

“He didn’t believe in trophies and tournaments. Said karate should be used to defend honour or life. I should have listened to him. But I didn’t have much choice in the matter, not with Mike Barnes.”

“Barnes?”

Daniel sighed, this whole conversation was bringing up things he didn’t want to think about and emotions he’d purposely avoided thinking about.

“Makes Kreese look sane. I couldn’t get the guy off my back. So I went to Terry. He started teaching me all this messed up stuff. Turns out he hired Barnes to kick my ass. The whole time, he was just trying to weaken me before the tournament, so he could open up a bunch more Cobra Kai dojos all over the Valley.”

“He did all that to you and you’re sleeping with the lunatic? You sure he’s not drugging you?”

Daniel glared at him with his one good eye. Johnny grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a drink.

“You gotta admit, that’s pretty fucked up, LaRusso.”

He handed the bottle back. Daniel studied the label for a second, realizing this was the bottle Terry sent him a few weeks back. He gulped down some more wine and tossed the bottle aside, watching the rest dribble out.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the 3 D's. Dick, Discipline and Doritos.  
> Well, at least he got one of them right. But then again, are Doritos really ever wrong?


End file.
